


Just so you Know

by Dirtkid123



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Erik just wanted Christine to know...





	

All his life, Erik had been told that he didn't and wouldn't amount to anything. That no matter what, no one would look at him and love him.. So he closed himself off from the world. He knew he shouldn't love her.. But for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to. He just couldn't turn away. She was the forbidden candy he craved.. Beautiful and delicious, yet out of his grasp. He shouldn't watch her, and yet he couldn't move! He just couldn't turn away. Erik always managed to put on a poker face when it came to feelings. He pushed them down until they were almost nonexistent. And yet, now that she was there, he didn't know how to act fine when he wasn't... He just couldn't get these feelings to stop!

Erik had never been interested by anyones opinion before. Yet now he was terrified to make a wrong step when it came to his angel! He wanted her to know these feelings for her were taking control.. And he couldn't help it. He had vowed to himself, that nobody would take her away. Not if he could help it.. He thought she should know, he'd tried his best to let go of her.. But he didn't want to. He figured he had to get it all out before he would go.. He would write her a note.. Just so she's know


End file.
